Sweeter Than Fiction
by lDHlHJ
Summary: no summary / ff Haehyuk! warning inside! ff special Birthday Lee Hyukjae tapi melenceng jauh dari birthday... YAOI!. pokoknya Happy Birthday buat Lee Hyukjae... haehyuk lovey dovey, aman buat semua umur. RnR!


-HaeHyuk-

-Sweeter Than Fiction-

Warning : bisu(?)!Hyuk. ini FF YAOI! Yang gak suka YAOI silakan keluar dari halaman ini. FF OS absurd dengan bahasa yang seadanya, dan TYPOS yang bertebaran. judul gak nyambung, aneh dan nyeleneh. Edisi special kali ini saya pake tulisan flashback karena italicnya sudah kepake buat hyuk. alur cepat!

.

.

Clek

.

"Hyuk-ah, kau sudah siap?" Sungmin memasuki kamar bernuansa putih milik adik sepupunya. Hyukjae-si pemilik kamar-terlihat sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Hyukjae menghadap Sungmin kemudian mengangguk.

-Hyung bagaimana penampilanku- tanya Hyukjae, bibirya terbuka tapi tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Dia bertanya dengan bahasa isyarat menggunakan tangannya.

Sungmin yang mengerti kemudian tersenyum, mengacak surai hitam adiknya. "kau oke! Sangat menawan" Sungmin merapikan hoodie yg dikenakan Hyukjae. "baiklah, kkajja" ajak Sungmin yang diangguki antusias oleh Hyukjae, gummy smilenya mengembang jenaka.

.

.

.

Hyukjae adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Lee, Ayah dan ibunya membuka usaha coffee shop di daerah Gangnam.

Hyukjae sendiri tidak sepenuhnya terlahir bisu, saat dia menginjak masa remaja, lebih tepatnya saat masih berada di tahun kedua sekolah menengah pertama, bis yang ia tumpangi untuk ke sekolah mengalami kecelakaan hebat sehingga membuatnya mengalami trauma dan membuatnya bisu.

Menurut dokter, keadaanya bisa saja kembali pulih kapanpun saat trauma itu sembuh, dan yang dapat menyembuhkan trauma itu hanya Hyukjae sendiri.***

.

.

.

Kini Hyukjae dan Sungmin sedang menuju ke tempat konser perdana seorang penyanyi solo pendatang baru yang namanya langsung melejit saat album pertamanya rilis.

"kau senang Hyuk?" tanya Sungmin melirik sekilas pada Hyukjae, matanya kembali menghadap jalanan di depannya saat Hyukjae menjawabnya dengan anggukan senang.

.

.

.

Venue telah disesaki oleh ribuan remaja dari seluruh penjuru korea dan Fanchant mulai terdengar, begitu juga dengan lightstick biru safir yang memenuhi venue saat Hyukjae dan Sungmin menyamankan duduknya di kursi VIP.

"Hyung ke toilet sebentar okay" Hyukjae mengangguk. Sementara Sungmin pergi, Hyukjae menyibukan dirinya dengan memperhatikan ke seluruh penjuru venue. Fangirl mendominasi ruangan besar ini, tapi Hyukjae masih dapat melihat cukup banyak fanboy yang mendatangi konser ini.

tak ketinggalan, banner dengan berbagai ukuran terlihat di banyak sudut tempat ini.

Melihat beberapa fangirl yang melakukan selca, Hyukjae juga berkeinginan untuk melakukannya hingga kemudian dia mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya. Bergaya dengan menempelkan Lightstick di pipinya. Bibirnya terkembang, dengan binar mata jenaka.

.

Click

.

Hyukjae mengecek selcanya dan tersenyum saat melihat hasilnya. Kemudian mengirim foto tersebut dengan email pada seorang temannya.

.

Drrt

.

Getaran ponsel Hyukjae terasa menandakan email balasan, seketika pipi Hyukjae bersemu saat membaca balasan emailnya.

from : Donghae

_-"always cute... My cutie pie"-_

_'apa-apaan dia, seenaknya saja bilang aku miliknya_' pikir Hyukjae, bibirnya mengerucut tak terima, meskipun wajah meronanya tak dapat ia tutupi.

.

.

.

"kau kenapa Hyuk-ah?" Sungmin menepuk bahu kiri Hyukjae yang tak sadar akan kedatangannya dan hanya terpaku pada ponsel pintarnya, Hyukjae menoleh pada Sungmin dan menggeleng.

.

"ah, konsernya mulai beberapa menit lagi" ucap Sungmin, Hyukjae melihat jam pada ponselnya. "aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk melihat penampilannya, bagaimana denganmu Hyuk?"

_'tentu saja, aku sudah lama menunggu ini'_ balas Hyukjae menggerakan tangannya semangat.

Sungmin tersenyum senang, 6tahun bersama Hyukjae yg seperti ini, membuatnya sudah bisa memahami betul bahasa isyarat Hyukjae. Sungmin kemudian mengacak rambut Hyukjae. Kalau boleh jujur Sungmin benar-benar merasa kasihan saat mengingat kemalangan adiknya yang terjadi 6tahun lalu.

Hyukjae adalah sosok yang ceria sebelum mengalami kejadian itu. tapi, Hyukjae menjadi sosok pendiam satu tahun setelahnya. Dan kembali menjadi Hyukjae yang ceria saat bertemu dengan Lee Donghae. Meskipun ceria itu tentu saja berbeda dengan sifat asli Hyukjae sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Teriakan, tangisan, fanchant, benar-benar memenuhi tempat ini sepanjang berjalannya konser. Berbeda dengan Hyukjae yg hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggerakan lightstick biru safirnya. Tangisan dan teriakan fangirl bahkan jauh terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya saat idola baru tersebut menyanyikan lagu encore miliknya.

.

Penyanyi itu kemudian berlari ke segala sudut stage untuk membungkuk berterima kasih pada semua fansnya yang telah hadir di konser, tangannya melambai ke segala penjuru dan meneriakan kalimat terimakasih pada semua yang telah datang.

Diakhir sebelum panggung tertutup tirai besar, dia melayangkan flying kissnya. Hingga membuat penonton gaduh setelahnya.

"OMO OMO! Kau lihat! Dia memberikan flying kissnya padaku, kiyaa, dia melakukannya padaku... DONGHAE OPPA SARANGHAE!"

"jelas-jelas Donghae Oppa memberikannya padaku"

"kalian terlalu percaya diri, ciuman itu untukku tau!" teriak fangirl lainnya.

suara saling mengklaim flying kiss dari Donghae terdengar tepat dari belakang tempat duduk Hyukjae. Sehingga membuat Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya karena keributan kecil itu.

Tanpa disadarinya Sungmin kini tengah tersenyum geli padanya.

.

.

.

"tunggu disini, aku akan membelikanmu kopi" ujar Sungmin. saat ini mereka berada diluar venue. Terlihat masih banyak fangirl yang terlihat berfoto dengan standing poster Lee Donghae ataupun hanya sekedar mengobrol tentang konser dan penampilan Lee Donghae yang baru saja mereka tonton.

Hyukjae mengangguk setelahnya. Tangannya merogoh saku hoodienya saat merasa getaran dari ponselnya.

From : Donghae

_-hei cutie pie... Dimana kau sekarang?-_

.

Hyukjae mendesis mendapat panggilan seperti itu dari Donghae. Sebenarnya dia sudah sering mendengar panggilan tersebut dari Donghae, tapi tetap saja ia merasa rishi, karena baginya panggilan tersebut terdengar feminine untuknya. Dia seorang lelaki ingat?

_-aku sudah keluar venue, tapi masih didalam gedung ini. Kenapa?-_

.

Drrrt

.

_-bisakah kau datang ke ruangan gantiku? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Masuklah kembali ke venue, aku menunggumu di backstage-_

_'ish, seenaknya saja dia menyuruhku kesana, aku kan belum mengiyakannya'_ rutuk Hyukjae dalam hati, alih-alih menolak keinginan Donghae, dia malah melakukan apa yang Donghae suruh. Jari-jarinya dengan terampil mengetik pesan untuk Sungmin. Ck, ia tidak mau Hyungnya yang baik itu khawatir saat tak menemukannya ditempat semula.

.

.

.

Hyukjae memasuki venue yang sudah sepi dari penonton. Tapi banyak staff dan crew yang berlalu lalang di sekitar stage.

Hyukjae mengerjap bingung. '_dimana letak backstage-nya yah_' dia menggigit bibirnya. Sebelum akhirnya mengetik pesan untuk ia kirimkan pada Donghae. Tepat ia menekan tombol send, suara pria dewasa menyapa indera pendengarannya.

Hyukjae membungkuk sopan saat melihat staff didepannya.

"Tuan, konsernya telah berakhir dari setengah jam lalu. Kau tidak boleh disini" ucapnya ramah tapi terdengar tegas.

Ingin rasanya Hyukjae menjelaskan maksudnya kesini. Bibirnya terbuka tapi tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

"kau harus keluar dari sini tuan" Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya, lagi-lagi bibirnya terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi percuma sekuat apapun dia mencoba, suaranya tak juga terdengar. dia bingung, haruskah ia mengetikannya di ponsel? tidak mungkin, salah salah nanti ia bisa dikira fans gila yang menggunakan segala cara untuk bisa bertemu dengan idolanya.

"dia temanku tuan, aku yang menyuruhnya kesini" suara itu menginterupsi keduanya, staff itu membulatkan matanya saat melihat seseorang dibalik tubuh Hyukjae. Hyukjae sendiri tanpa sadar tersenyum lega kala mendengar suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya tersebut.

Staff itu kemudian membungkuk dan mengucapkan maaf sebelum pergi dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

"kau pulang denganku yah?" tanya Donghae, saat keduanya telah sampai di ruangan ganti Donghae.

_'kau menyuruhku kesini untuk menanyakan itu?'_ aish. Tanya Hyukjae menggunakan isyarat tangannya. Donghae terkekeh setelahnya. "ne" jawab Donghae.

"ah aku juga sudah mengirim pesan pada Sungmin hyung untuk pulang duluan, jadi kau tidak bisa menolak ajakanku Hyuk-ah" jelas Donghae.

Hyukjae menatap datar. Lagi-lagi orang ini bertingkah seenaknya. Dasar! kenapa sikap menyebalkannya itu tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun eoh. Di layar kaca saja dia bertingkah dewasa dan wibawa, tapi siapa yang tahu kalau sebenarnya Lee Donghae suka sekali bertingkah seenaknya hingga membuat Hyukjae pusing karenanya.

Hyukjae kemudian duduk disofa yang tak jauh dari meja rias dimana Donghae sekarang berada. Saat ini salah satu noona penata rias sedang membersihkan wajah Donghae dari make-upnya.

.

.

.

Donghae memperhatikan Hyukjae yang saat ini sibuk melihat sudut-sudut ruanganya yang penuh dengan busana panggung yang tadi ia kenakan. Juga berbagai sepatu dari sponsor dan tumpukan hadiah dari fans.

Donghae tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya menyuruh noona itu untuk meninggalkan kamar gantinya.

Dia kemudian menggerakan kursi yang didudukinya untuk mendekat kearah Hyukjae. Roda kecil dibawah kursi tersebut memudahkannya untuk bergerak ke araha pemuda pemilik gummy smile itu. Hingga kini Donghae duduk tepat dihadapan Hyukjae.

.

"hei"

.

'_omo_!' Hyukjae membulatkan matanya terkejut. Kemudian memicing kearah Donghae yang telah mengejutkannya.

"hehe mian" ucap Donghae, kemudian menatap objek yang beberapa saat lalu menarik perhatian Hyukjae. "kau menyukainya?" tanya Donghae tanpa memandang Hyukjae. Matanya memperhatikan hadiah dari fans.

"busana panggung, sepatu, hadiah-hadiah itu, kau menyukainya?" lanjut Donghae. Kali ini dia menatap Hyukjae langsung.

Awalnya Hyukjae terdiam, sebelum akhirnya dia mengerti kemana arah ucapan Donghae dan mengangguk dengan tersenyum.

"terima kasih Lee Hyukjae" ujar Donghae tiba-tiba, namun terdengar tulus. mata teduhnya menatap lurus mata Hyukjae yang sekarang dipenuhi binar penasaran.

"terima kasih karena kau selalu menyemangatiku, terimakasih telah menemaniku dan membuatku percaya aku bisa melakukan ini semua, terimakasih karena telah menjadi sandaranku saat semua orang menganggapku bukan siapa-siapa, terimakasih untuk semuanya" Donghae mengambil tangan putih Hyukjae, menggenggamnya kemudian mengecupnya lama. Mata Donghae terpejam.

Sementara itu Hyukjae hanya mengerjap meskipun tak dapat ia tolak bahwa ada sesuatu yang bergemuruh dalam dadanya saat Donghae memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian mata Donghae terbuka, membalasan tatapan dari mata kecil Hyukjae. Dengan perlahan dia mendekatkan dirinya pada wajah Hyukjae. Nafas Donghae semakin memburu seiring dengan hembus nafas Hyukjae yang terasa hangat di wajahnya.

Hyukjae mengepalkan telapak tangannya yang berada di genggaman Donghae. Hingga kemudian memutus pandangannya dari tatapan Donghae dengan menutup matanya saat bibir Donghae membentur bibir kecilnya.

Donghae membiarkan bibirnya menempel, tangan hangatnya mencoba melemaskan kepalan tangan Hyukjae dengan mengelus punggung tangannya.

Setelah kepalan itu melemas dengan segera Donghae meremasnya. Hingga akhirnya Hyukjae membalas remasan tangan itu dengan erat saat bibir Donghae bergerak kecil diatas bibirnya.

Kedua mata itu terpejam dengan bibir bertaut.

Genggaman dan ciuman itu semakin intens seolah menyampaikan perasaan yang telah mereka pendam selama ini.

.

.

.

**Flashback.**

.

Lee Hyukjae, lelaki muda yang sudah setahun ini menjadi sosok pemurung itu tengah melamun. Terdiam memandangi danau buatan di taman kota. Matanya yang sesekali mengerjaplah yang membuatnya terlihat hidup. Hidung bangirnya menghirup lebih dalam udara sore untuk merilekskan tubuhnya.

.

Drrrt.

.

From : Sungmin hyung

_-hyuk-ah, kau dimana?-_

.

Hyukjae mengerjap kemudian memasukan kembali ponselnya tak berniat membalasnya.

Hyukjae melihat jam tangannya yang hampir menunjukan pukul 6 sore. Saatnya ia pulang untuk makan malam. Dia berjalan santai keluar taman. Alih-alih menggunakan bus, ia lebih memilih berjalan kaki. Rasa trauma dari kecelakaan yang ia alami setahun lalu membuatnya enggan menaiki benda tersebut. Terkadang hanya melihatnya pun membuat Hyukjae teringat kejadian mengerikan yang membuatnya trauma hingga saat ini.

Dipersimpangan jalan, 2 orang pemuda jalanan menghadang langkah Hyukjae.

"berikan barang milikmu, atau kami akan menghajarmu!" ancam salah satunya mengepalkan tangannya.

Hyukjae mendongak menatap dua orang pemuda tersebut dengan raut wajah datar, raut takut sama sekali tak terlihat dari wajahnya, hingga membuat salah satu diantaranya marah, kemudian menampar pipi Hyukjae keras.

.

Plakk.

.

Darah merembes dari sudut bibir Hyukjae yang sedikit robek.

"geledah sakunya"

Hyukjae hanya diam saat kedua penjahat itu menggeledah sakunya. Hanya ada uang pecahan 50000won juga ponsel miliknya.

"lumayan" ucap mereka "hei bocah! Pergi kau" menurut, Hyukjae pun hendak pergi dari sana. Tapi teriakan dibelakang tubuhnya membuat Hyukjae menghentika langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya.

"ya! Beraninya kalian merampas bocah SMA!" teriak lelaki muda itu, Hyukjae menebak kalau pemuda itu seusia dengannya.

"berani sekali kau bocah tengik. Pergi kau dari sini!"

"ckck. Kembalikan dulu barang miliknya, baru aku pergi!"

Hyukjae melihatnya sekilas sebelum kembali berbalik pergi tak menghiraukan keributan dibelakangnya.

Hyukjae bahkan tak menghiraukan saat suasana semakin ramai dari pejalan kaki lain yang menolong pemuda yang tadi berusaha menolongnya.

"hei!" derap langkah dibelakangnya tak membuat Hyukjae membalikan badannya.

"YA! Kau! Kau yang baru saja di rampas, berhenti disitu eoh!"

Hyukjae mengernyit mendapat panggilan tersebut. Dia berhenti berjalan tanpa berniat menoleh sedikit pun.

.

Hosh… Hosh…

Hyukjae menatap datar pada pemuda yang kini terengah dihadapannya.

"hah, hah, aish! Kenapa kau tidak berhenti saat ku panggil tadi?" Hyukjae terdiam.

"aku kan hanya ingin mengembalikan ponselmu yang tadi dirampas, ini" pemuda itu menyerahkan ponsel Hyukjae. Melihat Hyukjae yang tak mengeluarkan kalimat sedikitpun entah kenapa membuatnya kesal. tapi dia tetap memberikan paksa ponsel hitam itu pada tangan Hyukjae.

"ya! Tidak adakah ucapan terimakasih? Ck?" sombong sekali. pemuda itu menyindir.

"ckck, kau pasti orang kaya ya? Kau bahkan tak berteriak minta tolong saat dirampas tadi, padahal kau tau banyak pejalan kaki tak jauh dari sana, mereka bahkan langsung menolongku saat aku berteriak sekali" celotehnya lagi, yang lagi-lagi tak mendapat tanggapan dari Hyukjae.

"aish kau benar-benar tidak punya rasa syukur, aku saja mendapatkan ponselku harus bekerja keras mendapatkan peringkat 5besar dikelas agar mendapat hadiah ini dari orang tuaku. Tapi kau? Aku yakin kau mendapatkan dari orang tuamu secara percuma. Ck pantas saja kau membiarkan ponselmu dirampas. Pasti Kau akan merengek pada ibumu untuk mendapatkan ponsel yang baru lagi besok. Iya kan?" Hyukjae menatap datar mendengar celotehan tersebut. Tidak penting sama sekali. Kenapa orang ini berbicara seenaknya pada Hyukjae yang sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Ck.

Hyukjae kemudian melanjutkan jalannya meninggalkan pemuda itu yang kini bersungut-sungut marah.

"aish! Dasar tidak punya rasa terimakasih. Dia bisu atau apa? Menjengkelkan! Dasar orang kaya sombong!"

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelahnya. Hyukjae kembali ke taman kota lagi, kali ini dia kesini bersama Sungmin yang memaksanya untuk ikut. Hyung manisnya itu sedang membeli eskrim untuk mereka. Sedangkan Hyukjae menunggunya dengan mendengar musik instrumen klasik melalui headset. Tangannya sibuk membuka lembaran novel yang sedang ia baca.

"aishi! Pelatih brengsek! Menyebalkan! Kau tidak tau ya, lelahnya aku yang harus ke sekolah lebih dulu, dan kau memarahiku hanya karena aku lupa satu gerakan tari. Kau pelatih KEJAAAM!"

Hyukjae menutup novelnya, kemudian membuka headsetnya saat mendengar teriakan keras yang sepertinya tak asing terdengar di telinganya, di balik pohon besar yang terletak tepat disamping bangku panjang yang ia duduki. Dia kemudian melongokan tubuhnya dari pohon. Dan membulatkan matanya saat melihat pemuda yang dilihatnya beberapa hari lalu.

Merasa diperhatikan, pemuda yang tadi berteriak ke arah danau buatan itu akhirnya menoleh kearah samping dan terkejut saat melihat wajah tak asing itu. Terdorong oleh rasa kesalnya pada sang pelatih tari juga kesal yang ia rasakan beberapa hari lalu entah kenapa membuat dia jengkel saat melihat wajah Hyukjae.

"KAU! Orang kaya SOMBONG, tidak tau terimakasih. Mulutmu itu bisu atau apa. Tak bisakah kau mengucapkan terimakasih, HAH!" Hyukjae meremas novelnya mendengar tuduhan itu. bibirnya bergetar mendengar tuduhan dari pemuda yang tak di kenalnya itu.

"hah, wae! Aku benar kan. Makanya kau diam saja, ah atau kau bisu? Tentu tidak kan? haha" dia mendekati Hyukjae.

"kau pikir kau siapa? Apa orang tuamu terlalu sibuk hingga tak mengajarimu caranya berterima kasih, kasihan sekali kau!"

.

"YA! Siapa kau! Berani sekali kau meneriakinya" teriak Sungmin dari belakang tak terima adik sepupunya dibentak oleh orang asing.

"kau yang siapa?" pemuda berseragam SMU itu terkekeh saat melihat Sungmin membawa dua cone eskrim ditangannya. "kekeke, apa kau pengasuhnya? Ck, apa orang tuanya yang menyuruhmu untuk menjaga tuan muda sombong ini. Pantas saja dia tak tau tatakrama, aku yakin orang tuanya tak pernah mempunyai waktu untuk mengajari hal semacam berterimakasih pada orang yang telah menolongnya" celotehnya kejam dengan senaknya. Membuat Sungmin geram. Siapa orang ini, kenapa berbicara kejam pada Hyukjae yang setahu Sungmin tak memiliki musuh satupun.

Hyukjae kemudian memilih pergi dari tempat itu, melihat Hyukjae yang pergi dari bangku tersebut membuat Sungmin semakin geram padanya.

"kau! Jaga bicaramu-" Sungmin melirik name tag didada kiri seragam pemuda tak dikenal itu "Lee Donghae-sshi! Seenaknya kau menuduh adiku seperti itu!" teriaknya kemudian pergi menyusul Hyukjae.

.

.

.

Melihat itu, akhirnya Donghae menghela nafas untuk merilekskan tubuhnya yang tegang.

"aish" desisnya saat mengingat kalimat kejamnya pda pemuda itu. Sungguh ia tak bermaksud seperti itu. Dia hanya butuh pelampiasan karena rasa kesalnya pada pelatihnya. Donghae bukanlah seorang yang seperti itu.

Donghae mengacak rambutnya, entah kenapa ia jadi merasa kesal sendiri. Dia menatap sepatunya. Kemudian mengambil buku note kecil yang tak sengaja ia lihat.

'miliknya kah?' Donghae mengendikan bahunya. Kemudia membuka note tersebut.

.

_-aku baik-baik saja eomma-_

_._

_-sudah, bersama Sungmin hyung tadi-_

_._

_-tadi ada ulangan mendadak dari guru privat. untung saja aku sudah belajar semalam,hehe-_

_._

_-hari ini aku ingin ke taman, boleh kah?-_

_._

_-bibirku baik-baik saja, aku tidak sengaja menggitnya saat makan, jadi berdarah seperti ini. Gwenchana eomma...-_

_._

_-aku ingin eskrim stroberi dengan toping meses warna warni hyung-_

_._

Donghae mengernyit bingung, ini tidak terlihat seperti coretan catatan biasanya. Ini terlihat seperti percakapan antara seseorang dan orang...

"tidak mungkin" celetuk Donghae lirih. Dia mengingat lagi ucapan-ucapan kejam yang ia layangkan pada pemuda itu. Pemuda yang diam saja saat dihadang penjahat, pemuda yang diam saja saat ia tolong, pemuda yang diam saja saat ia berkata kejam.

"kejam sekali!" Donghae mungkin terlalu kesal pada pelatihnya hingga dia membentaknya. Tapi Tidak seharusnya dia berkata kasar seperti itu padanya.

"aish! Bodoh sekali kau Lee Donghae!"

.

Esoknya, Donghae selalu menyempatkan dirinya datang ke taman tersebut untuk menemui Hyukjae dan meminta maaf padanya. Tapi hingga hari ke 5 dia belum juga bertemu dengan Hyukjae. Donghae bahkan pernah menunggu hingga malam dan membolos latihan dance dan berharap bisa bertemu Hyukjae. tapi bolosnya berakhir sia-sia karea seorang yang ingin ditemuinya tak kunjung mendatangi taman itu.

.

Hari ke-8, seperti sebelumnya, Donghae tak mendapati Hyukjae disana. Dia pun pergi dari tempat itu. Namut epat di pintu masuk taman saat ia hendak keluar, Donghae berpapasan dengan Hyukjae.

Awalnya Hyukjae terlihat enggan dan memilih untuk berbalik keluar dari taman itu. Tapi Donghae memaksanya dengan menarik pelan tangan Hyukjae untuk bicara sebentar dengannya.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka berdua. Hyukjae duduk di bangku panjang yang menghadap danau, sementara itu Donghae berdiri di sebelah pohon yang tak jauh dari Hyukjae duduk.

Donghae kemudian berdehem dan berjalan kearah bangku. Duduk agak jauh dari Hyukjae.

"ee, ini..." Hyukjae menoleh kearah Donghae.

"...milikmu kan?"

Hyukjae membulatkan matanya, merasa mengenali benda yang berada di tangan Donghae. mengambil buku note kecil itu, tanpa melihat isinya pun, Hyukjae tau kalau itu adalah miliknya yang hilang seminggu lalu.

"maaf" lirih Donghae membuat Hyukjae meliriknya. "maaf karena telah berucap kasar padamu, maaf karena telah mengataimu dan orang tuamu. Sungguh aku tak bermaksud seperti itu." Donghae menghela nafas "waktu itu aku lelah dan kesal. Karena pelatih tariku memarahiku hanya karena kesalahan kecil. Mianhae karena aku menjadikanmu pelampiasan atas pelatihku. Sekali lagi maafkan aku" Donghae berdiri kemudian membungkuk lama pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae yang mendengar ketulusan dari Donghae akhirnya merogoh saku hoodinya, mengeluarkan buku note baru yang tersambung dengan pulpen.

Hyukjae kemudian menepuk bahu Donghae, hingga Donghae berdiri tegak. Hyukjae menunjukan note kecil itu pada Donghae.

.

_-gwenchana-_

.

Melihat tulisan tersebut dan senyuman di bibir Hyukjae, membuat Donghae melengkungkan senyumnya juga. Demi apa, dia telah kasar padanya, tapi dia secepat itu memaafkan Donghae.

Donghae kemudian menjulurkan tangannya pada Hyukjae. "namaku Lee Donghae" ucapnya dengan senyuman ramah.

Hyukjae menuliskan namanya pada note kecil, kemudian menunjukannya pada Donghae. Hyukjae lalu membalas uluran tangan Donghae dengan senyuman ramah pada bibir merahnya.

_-aku Lee Hyukjae, salam kenal Lee Donghae-_

"ne, salam kenal Lee Hyukjae"

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelahnya.

.

"baiklah Hyukjae-sshi, pelajaran hari ini selesai. Ingat, minggu depan kau ada ulangan" ucap wanita dewasa berpakaian rapi.

Hyukjae menulis sesuatu kemudian menunjukan note kecilnya pada wanita tersebut.

_-siap saem!-_

.

"fighting ne!"

.

Hyukjae mengangguk mantap, mengangkat kepalan tangannya.

Lee Hyukjae berada ditingkat 1 SMA, tapi dia memilih homeschooling karena kondisinya yang tak memungkinkannya berada di sekolah formal. Sehingga membuatnya terlihat semakin pendiam karena tak memiliki teman satu pun. Hanya ada Sungmin hyung-nya yang menemani Hyukjae setiap akhir pekan, selebihnya dia akan sendiri dan hanya berkirim pesan dengan Sungmin dan orang tuanya sendiri.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, sekarangpun Hyukjae meluangkan waktunya untuk berjalan-jalan ditaman. Membaca novel dan mendengarkan musik klasik ditepi danau buatan adalah hobinya sejak setengah tahun lalu.

Biasanya Hyukjae selalu sendirian disana, dan bersama Sungmin di akhir pekan. Tapi beberapa hari ini tempat duduk favoritnya selalu lebih dulu ditempati seseorang saat Hyukjae kesana. Awalnya Hyukjae sedikit risih, tapi tempat ini memang untuk umum kan? Jadi mana bisa Hyukjae mengusirnya.

Hyukjae duduk di ujung bangku, cukup jauh dari Donghae yang duduk diujung satunya. Mata Donghae terpejam dengan headset menyumpal telinganya. '_tertidurkah_' tanya Hyukjae dalam hati, kemudian mengendikan bahunya dan mulai membaca novel yang ia bawa.

Terlarut dalam bacaannya, Hyukjae sampai tak sadar saat Donghae menggeser tubuhnya hingga tepat disisi Hyukjae. Donghae melongokan kepalanya penasaran apa yang sedang Hyukjae baca hingga membuat namja itu terlarut.

"novel apa yang kau baca?" tanya Donghae. Hyukjae menghentikan aktifitas membacanya, kemudian mendongakan kepalanya dan terkejut saat wajah Donghae begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Tersadar, Hyukjae pun menarik kepalanya ke belakang.

"mo? Aku tanya apa yang kau baca eoh?" Hyukjae menunjukan sampul depan novelnya.

"sepertinya membosankan"

Hyukjae membuka headsetnya. Dan mengangkat salah satu alis matanya seolah bertanya. "yang kau baca itu membosankan. aku lebih suka comic, aku terlalu malas membayangkan adegan dalam novel, kalo comic kan ada gambarnya" jelas Hyukjae.

'_mwo_' Hyukjae kemudian mencari-cari notenya, tapi tidak ada. 'ketinggalan' dia merogoh ponselnya. Mengetik beberapa kata dan menunjukannya pada Donghae.

_-selera orang itu berbeda-beda-_

.

Donghae menganggukan kepalanya "ya, ya, tapi bagiku novel tetap membosankan"

.

_'seenaknya saja dia bicara!' _Umpat Hyukjae dalam hati.

.

1 jam kemudian.

Hyukjae melihat jam tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 4 sore lebih, tapi Donghae masih tetap duduk disitu. Seingatnya Donghae selalu pergi jam 03.30 tapi sekarang bahkan sudah lewat 15 menit. Hyukjae kemudian melirik Donghae.

Merasa dilirik, Donghae pun buka suara. "kenapa?"

Hyukjae menunjukan ponselnya.

.

_-kau tidak pergi, ini sudah hampir jam 4-_

.

Donghae terkekeh, "ternyata kau memperhatikanku yah" katanya. Hyukjae membuka bibirnya kemudian menggeleng keras. Wajahnya mendadak panas karena malu. "aku bercanda, hehe"

"hari ini aku tidak latihan dance" ujar Donghae tiba-tiba. Perhatian Hyukjae kini beralih sepenuhnya pada orang yang baru dikenalnya itu. "pelatih menyuruhku untuk latihan sendiri dirumah untuk memperbaiki gerakanku, ck dia galak sekali"

Hyukjae menunjukan ponselnya

_-sepertinya pelatihmu bukan orang yang menyenangkan-_ tanggap Hyukjae.

.

Donghae mengangguk "tegas dan menyebalkan, selalu menuntut kesempurnaan. Wajar sih itu tuntutan dari agensi"

.

_-kau seorang trainee?!-_

.

"trainee SMent lebih tepatnya"

.

_-DAEBAK! Aku selalu ingin menjadi trainee SMent sebelumnya-_

.

"sebelumnya? Maksudmu?" tanya Donghae.

Hyukjae terlihat lebih lama mengetik.

_-sebelum aku seperti ini. Dulu aku pernah ikut audisi SMent, dan masuk ke tahap final, tapi aku mengundurkan diri dari audisi tersebut, tidak mungkin kan, SM mau menerima orang bisu seperti ku-_ Hyukjae tersenyum.

"jadi maksudmu... Kau bisa bicara sebelum ini? Aku kira kau-" Hyukjae mengangguk. "pantas saja kau bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Ah mianhae, aku..."

.

_-tidak papa-_

.

Sore itu mereka habiskan untuk '**mengobrol**' meskipun sedikit canggung, tapi Donghae pikir Hyukjae adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Mungkin karena mereka seumuran.

Dan bagi Hyukjae, Donghae adalah teman pertamanya, jadi ia cukup senang '**mengobrol**' dan mengabiskan sore dengannya.

.

.

.

Esoknya. Hyukjae kembali bertemu dengan Donghae di taman.

_-kau tidak latihan lagi?-_ tulisnya pada ponsel.

.

"gerakanku belum sempurna, pelatih kan yang menyuruhku untuk latihan di rumah"

.

_-tapi kenapa kau disini, kapan kau akan latihan-_

.

Donghae mendengus "kau cukup cerewet, untuk orang yang tak bisa bicara..." Donghae membulatkan matanya "ah, maaf"

.

_-gwenchana-_

.

"aku penasaran..." Hyukjae menatap penuh pada Donghae. "kau bukan bisu dari lahir, berarti kau mengalami sesuatu sebelum ini? Kecelakaan mungkin" Hyukjae mengangguk mengiyakan. "apa itu bisa disembuhkan?" Hyukjae mengendikan bahunya.

"ah sudahlah, maaf yah aku terlalu cerewet" ujar Donghae, yang ditanggapi gelengan dari Hyukjae seolah berkata "tidak papa, Donghae-sshi"

.

.

.

Akhir pekan.

.

"kau terlihat senang akhir-akhir ini" Tanya Sungmin, ketika baru datang mengunjungi Hyukjae untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama.

Hyukjae menggerakan tangannya untuk bertanya '_maksud Hyung?'_

"kau banyak senyum sekarang. Apa kau punya teman baru? Ku lihat, kau berkirim pesan dengannya"

.

Hyukjae mengangguk, kemudian menulis di notenya

_-aku berteman dengan idol pop masa depan-_

.

"jinjja?"

Hyukjae mengangguk mantap -ne, seorang trainee SMent-

"wow, bolehkan aku bertemu dengannya?" tanya Sungmin yang diangguki Hyukjae. Hyukjae kemudian berdiri dan menggandeng Sungmin pergi keluar rumah.

_'kkajja...!'_ teriak Hyukjae dalam hati. Sungmin sendiri hanya menuruti langkah Hyukjae. Dia juga penasaran siapa teman baru Hyukjae itu yang telah membuat adiknya yang murung kembali menunjukan senyum manisnya.

.

.

.

Hyukjae menarik lengan jaket Sungmin saat melihat Donghae sedang berlatih dance di depan bangku yang biasa mereka duduki. Sungmin memperhatikannya intens sebelum akhirnya menghadap Hyukjae untuk bertanya.

"itu orangnya?" Hyukjae mengangguk dan menunjukan jempolnya seolah menilai kemampuan tari dari seseorang disana "ne dia hebat, tariannya keren. Apa dia tampan?" tanya Sungmin sambil terkekeh karena melihat wajah cengo Hyukjae.

'_mwo_?'

"aigoo, kkajja kkajja, kenalkan temanmu pada hyung" kini giliran Sungmin yang menarik Hyukjae mendekati Donghae.

.

.

.

Donghae menghentikan gerakannya saat merasa ada yang mendekat kearahnya. Donghae membalik tubuhnya dan mendapati Hyukjae bersama seseorang yang tidak ia kenal. Tapi entah kenapa, dia seperti pernah mengenal orang ini.

"kau! Bocah tidak sopan! Ya hyukie! Ternyata ini, bocah yang mau kau kenalkan pada Hyung"

melihat raut murka Sungmin, Hyukjae buru-buru menarik Sungmin sebelum dia benar-benar mencakar wajah Donghae yang Hyukjae akui cukup tampan itu.

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah mendengar ocehan panjang Sungmin, Donghae dapat menghela nafas setelah lelaki yang lebih tua 2 tahun itu terdiam. Dia kemudian berdiri dan membungkukan tubuhnya dihadapan Sungmin.

"maaf, atas kesalahan yang ku perbuat tempo hari lalu hyungnim" ujar Donghae.

"siapa yang kau panggil Hyungnim, aku tidak mau mempunyai adik kasar sepertimu" ucap Sungmin ketus.

"Hyung temanku adalah hyungku juga kan?" tanya Donghae "lagi pula siapa juga yang mau punya hyung cerewet sepertimu" lanjutnya lirih, tapi tetap terdengar oleh Sungmin.

"yak bicara apa kau bocah, kemari kau! Biar ku pukul"

"kau tidak bisa memukulku, aku ini calon idol masa depan, kau akan dituntut agensiku" ngotot Donghae sambil menangkis pukulan-pukulan dari Sungmin.

"tetap saja saat ini kau masih seorang trainee!" bantah Sungmin keras.

Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya bisa tertawa senang melihat kelakuan hyung dan temannya, meskipun tak ada suara tawa sedikitpun yang terdengar dari bibir merahnya.

.

.

.

**2tahun kemudian.**

.

Hubungan pertemanan Hyukjae dan Donghae semakin dekat setelah 3tahun berteman. Bahkan sekarang Donghae cukup mengerti maksud Hyukjae dari gerakan isyarat tangan Hyukjae dan mereka juga sudah sering mengunjungi rumah satu sama lain. Tak jarang, Donghae menginap dirumah Hyukjae saat pulang larut, karena rumah Hyukjae memang lebih dekat dari gedung SMent.

.

Sore itu Hyukjae tengah membaca comic di tepi danau. Sekarang, dia jadi lebih sering membaca buku bergambar itu karena Donghae.

.

Nyess

.

'eo' pipi Hyukjae terasa dingin saat seseorang menempelkan cola dingin. Dia mendongak dan melihat Donghae. Kemudian menangkap cola yang di lempar Donghae.

"untukmu"

-_makasih_~- ucap Hyukjae dengan bahasa isyaratnya. Hyukjae kemudian menenggak minumannya. Dia melirik Donghae yang duduk tepat disampingnya. Pemuda itu, tumben sekali tak bersemangat. Hyukjae kemudian menepuk pundak Donghae.

.

-_kau baik-baik saja?_- tanyanya.

.

Donghae memandangnya kemudian tersenyum. "ne, hanya saja" Donghae menghela nafas "eomma terus menanyaiku, kapan aku debut, padahal aku sudah menjadi trainee selama 4 tahun. Dan para tetangga juga terus mengejek keluargaku" jelas Donghae. Hyukjae mengangguk mengerti. "dan juga teman-teman sekolahku yang mengejeku setiap hari, aku benar-benar lelah Hyuk-ah, padahal aku rajin berlatih, menari, menyanyi, akting, attitude, bahkan aku tak pernah membolos sekalipun, tapi kenapa mereka tak segera mendebutkanku" Donghae menunduk sedih.

Kali ini Hyukjae mengetikan kalimat panjang di ponselnya, Hyukjae pikir mungkin Donghae akan susah mengerti maksud ucapannya dengan bahasa isyarat dalam keadaan seperti ini. Hyukjae menepuk Donghae, menyerahkan ponselnya menyuruh Donghae untuk membacanya.

.

_-semangat Donghae! Kau tidak boleh menyerah seperti ini. Kemana Donghae yang semangat? aku tidak suka kau menyerah, aku suka Donghae yang bersemangat, aku suka Donghae yang selalu yakin dengan masa depan yang akan dia raih. Anggap Ini hanya mendung dan hujan, dan kau harus yakin akan ada langit cerah setelahnya. Aku yakin itu. Dan saat itu terjadi aku akan jadi orang pertama yang berkata 'lihatlah kau yang sekarang' dan 'kau membuatku bangga' dan kau harus membuktikan pada mereka bahwa kau bisa. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti mereka akan meneriakan namamu dan menggantung postermu di kamar mereka, dan kau harus yakin itu, karena aku suka saat kau bersemangat dan berjuang untuk meraih cita-cita mu-_

Mata Donghae memerah, kemudian menatap wajah sahabatnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya kemudian memeluk Hyukjae. Dari sekian banyak temannya, Donghae rasa hanya Hyukjae yang paling bersemangat dan mendukungnya dengan tulus. Hingga rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis terharu karenanya.

.

Hyukjae membulatkan matanya saat Donghae memeluknya erat. Tubuhnya sempat menegang sebelum akhirnya membalas pelukan itu.

"gomawo Hyukjae-ya, gomawo" Hyukjae hanya mengusap punggung Donghae untuk menguatkan.

Donghae kemudian melepas pelukannya, tanpa menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Hyukjae.

Donghae menatap wajah Hyukjae.

"terkadang aku sangat ingin mendengar suaramu Hyukjae, suara yang selalu memberiku semangat, aku ingin sekali mendengarnya" lirihnya. Hyukjae membuka bibirnya. Tanpa sadar Donghae semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hyukjae. Semakin dekat hingga dering ponsel mengejutkan keduanya.

"aku harus pergi, saatnya aku latihan" Hyukjae mengangguk, senyuman tak lepas dari bibirnya. Dia kemudian mengangkat kepalan tangannya.

.

'_fighting_!' ucapnya tanpa suara.

.

"ne Fighting!" ujar Donghae kemudian pergi dari tempat itu.

Hyukjae memegang dada kirinya, berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. 'ada apa denganku'.

.

'apa yang ku pikirkan sih, aish!' ujarnya saat mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu.

.

.

.

Donghae berlatih, berlatih dan berlatih tanpa menyerah, selalu semangat dan yakin langit cerah akan ia dapat setelahnya. Saat lelah itu terasa dia hanya perlu mengingat kalimat-kalimat penyemangat Hyukjae, dan bagai mantra terkuat, dia akan selalu merasa kembali bersemangat setelahnya.

.

Terbukti, setahun setelahnya bos SM memberitahunya untuk debut solo, bahkan SM sudah menyiapkan full album untuknya.

Berkat usaha keras Donghae selama menjadi trainee, album yang ia rilis meledak di pasaran. Dan membuat namanya semakin dikenal di korea dan negara asia lainnya sebagai penyanyi solo berbakat.

Berkat kesuksesannya tersebut, mendorong agensinya untuk membuatkan Donghae konser tour asia satu tahun setelahnya.

Namanya di elu-elu kan, gambarnya terpampang di berbagai situs internet, papan billboard dan di iklan-iklan televisi. Donghae telah membuktikan bahwa ia bisa. Dan dengan keyakinannya ia berhasil mencapai langit cerah itu.

Yang terakhir, Donghae tak mungkin melupakan seorang Lee Hyukjae, seseorang yang sangat berarti untuknya, yang tanpa henti selalu menyemangatinya. Seseorang yang telah menguasai sudut ruang terpenting dalam hatinya, sosok teristimewa baginya.

.

.

.

**Flashback off**

.

.

.

Donghae mengecupi sudut bibir Hyukjae sebelum akhirnya memutus tautan tersebut.

.

Plop

.

Tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya, Donghae malah menempelkan keningnya pada kening Hyukjae. Menatap mata kecil Hyukjae dari jarak sedekat ini membuat darahnya berdesir deras hingga membuat detak jantung Donghae bekerja berkali lipat lebih cepat.

Dia kemudian menyentuhkan hidungnya pada hidung Hyukjae, sehingga membuat pemuda pemilik gummy smile itu menutup matanya karena terlalu malu dengan keintiman yang tercipta. Donghae mengecup bibir kecil itu sekilas untuk mengundang agar mata itu kembali terbuka.

"hyuk-ah, saranghae..." lirih Donghae sesaat setelah Hyukjae menunjukan manik berbinarnya. Membuat aliran darah Hyukjae seolah berpusat pada wajahnya hingga membuat wajah itu memerah dengan degupan jantung yang berdetak tak normal. Dia… tidak salah dengar 'kan?

.

Manik mata Hyukjae bergerak-gerak kecil menatap mata teduh Donghae. Bibirnya terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi suara itu tak juga terdengar. Sekeras apapun dia berusaha, kenapa suaranya tak juga terdengar. Hyukjae ingin sekali mengucapkannya, Hyukjae ingin membalas pernyataan Donghae. namun bibirnya kelu dan bergetar kecil, Hingga akhirnya liquid bening membasahi mata Hyukjae dan mengaliri pipinya hingga terjatuh pada tangan Donghae yang menggenggam tangannya saat usahanya berakhir sia-sia. dia kesal pada dirinya yang tak bisa menjawab apapun dari pernyataan Donghae. demi Tuhan dia ingin sekali menjawabnya.

Isakan itu keluar dari bibir bergetar Hyukjae, hanya saja terdengar seperti nafas yang tersengal. Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan aliran air mata membasahi kedua pipinya. _'bagaimana ini? Huks'_

Donghae yang tak tega melihat Hyukjae, akhirnya memeluk pemuda skinny itu. "gwenchana, aku tahu Hyukjae-ya" Donghae mengusap punggung Hyukjae. Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya bisa menggeleng dan menumpukan wajahnya pada bahu Donghae. Dia terisak, tapi terus mencoba untuk membuka suaranya. Terus berusaha, hingga akhirnya…

.

"nnn-na...ddo"

.

Donghae melepas pelukanya saat mendengar lirihan suara tersebut. "kau mengatakan sesuatu hyuk-ah?" tanyanya dengan mata berkaca.

Hyukjae mengangguk, airmatanya masih mengaliri pipi putihnya dengan bibir bergetar yang melengkung indah "n-na...do"

Donghae tak dapat menahan rasa senangnya lagi, dia memeluk tubuh Hyukjae erat. Akhirnya... Akhirnya... Suara yang selama ini hanya ada dalam mimpinya, suara yang sangat ingin ia dengar, suara yang bahkan lebih indah dari suara malaikat sekalipun. Ia bisa mendengarnya.

.

"saranghae hyuk-ah, saranghae~" Donghae memeluknya dengan erat, seolah menyampaikan bahwa pemuda ini adalah miliknya, seutuhnya dan Hyukjae hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

.

Percayalah, saat Tuhan memberikanmu mendung dan hujan, akan datang langit cerah setalahnya.

.

Jangan menyerah dan tetaplah yakin, karena percayalah… Hidup itu lebih indah dari cerita Fiksi.

.

.

.

SWEETER THAN FICTION

-end-

Note : bisu karena trauma disini, aku gak tau itu sebenernya ada atau nggak. Tapi ini ff saya kan? Jadi saya berhak melakukan apapun untuk kelangsungan ff ini… #maksa# kalo ada yang tau tentang bisu atau yang berhubungan dengan itu, kalian bisa kasih komentar di kotak review, kita saling berbagi aja... kkk mianhae *bow*

Terimakasih sebelumnya buat yang udah mau baca dan mungkin ninggalin jejak di ff absurd ini.

terinspirasi juga dari lagunya Taylor Swift- Sweeter Than Fiction... aku selalu semangat dan lebih semangat lagi kalo dengerin lagu itu pas lagi down, berasa disemangatin sama Tay gitu... *curhat*

Buat kak Rin, ini udah 5K kan? jadi ayo kasih aku hadiah... kkk

Terakhir… SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN BUAT LEE HYUKJAE YANG SEKARANG PIPINYA JADI CHUBBY, COWONYA LEE DONGHAE KECE, DANCHING MACHINE'NYA SUJU DAN PERMATANYA ELF… SEMOGA PANJANG UMUR, SEHAT, DAN SUKSES BARENG SUJUNYA, SATU LAGI… SEMOGA BISA LANGGENG SAMA HAE KECE. *CAPSLOCKJEBOL*

RnR plisss…


End file.
